


Hold Back and Lose

by MelissaMelody



Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [15]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, blackout mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaMelody/pseuds/MelissaMelody
Summary: It was a beautiful event, a show of love and support and celebration and joy. Wasn’t even the first time he’d done this, shown up to the wedding of the person he couldn’t admit he loved, now wouldn’t admit.He wasn’t so desperate for love to tarnish what love was already there.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726057
Kudos: 12





	Hold Back and Lose

Roy sipped at his whiskey, trying not to down it quickly to make everything around him go numb. 

It was a beautiful event, a show of love and support and celebration and joy. Wasn’t even the first time he’d done this, shown up to the wedding of the person he couldn’t admit he loved, now wouldn’t admit. 

He wasn’t so desperate for love to tarnish what love was already there.

This wedding was simpler than Maes’s, done in the yard between the house and the barn at the Rockbell’s house. Winry’s dress was shorter than traditional, but she was also getting married in a grassy field twenty feet from a pile of sheep dung. Non-traditional made for plenty of room for practicality. Ed was wearing a well-tailored vest and trousers in black, though the back panel of the vest was red silk, almost a nod to the damned coat he’d worn for so long. His shirt was white, and he had the same flowers in his breast pocket that Winry had in his bouquet.

Everyone from the old office team was at the wedding with various partners and such, and there were a few generals hanging about with their own glasses of various liquors. The bar was well-stocked and open, with a classy mix of cocktails for the city-dwellers and barrels of ale for the locals, though there was plenty of blending between the groups.

The band slowed down for a minute, and Al came out, wearing a suit to match Ed’s but with green silk instead of red. He announced the first dance, and Ed walked Winry into the middle of the cleared area and spun her around. 

Maes had done something almost exactly the same with Gracia, with the woman who was holding her daughter’s hand in the crowd just to the left. Roy’s grip tightened, and he took another mouthful of liquid reprieve. 

_ I wonder if the town shop will even have anything left on the self to buy _ , Roy thought. He could get a bottle of whiskey and drink the whole thing straight in his hotel room and sleep like the dead.  _ If they’re even still open. _

The look in Ed’s eyes when he watched Winry, smiling with such clear joy that it made more than just Roy’s heartache, it made his whole body ache.

It wasn’t his, it would never be his. Not anymore.

If only he could have opened his god damned mouth. Maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't have lost this time. 


End file.
